


The Panther in the Mansion

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Shadowhunters, Anal, Black Panther Magnus, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jace is a Garroway, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Jace Wayland, Puppy Jace, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Top Magnus, and so are the Lightwoods, mutual lusting, they're horny on main for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus Bane was just a panther shifter who wanted his peace and quiet. And then a young pup named Max breaks into his home and the pup's older omega brother Jace comes to collect him. And Jace? He leaves an impression on Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 31
Kudos: 209





	The Panther in the Mansion

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Panther in the Mansion || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: The Panther in the Mansion – The Puppy's Panther

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, shapeshifters, fluff, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Alec/Bat, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Maxwell Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Magnus Bane was just a panther shifter who wanted his peace and quiet. And then a young pup named Max breaks into his home and the pup's older omega brother Jace comes to collect him. And Jace? He leaves an impression on Magnus.

**The Panther in the Mansion**

_The Puppy's Panther_

"Dad says there's a grumpy old panther living up that hill."

Jace quirked an eyebrow in amusement and turned to follow his little brother's line of sight. "Dad really said that, Max? Because I don't think he'd call someone 'grumpy' and 'old' like that."

Max huffed, kicking his legs back and forth. "Well, he said the panther has been living there ever since dad was young – so the 'old' was implied – and he said to not go and bother him because he doesn't like people – so the 'grumpy' was also implied."

Frowning, Jace stared at the beautiful, old-fashioned mansion on top of the hill. Someone who had lived there when their dad had been a child? Luke didn't talk much about his past – mostly due to shame about the pack he had been a part of before them.

The Circle. A big, powerful and nasty pack, led by Jace's biological father. Max's biological parents had been in it too. They had been on a literal witch-hunt, until they were taken out. Most had died, not many had lived. Luke had betrayed that pack and even though he knew it was the right thing to do, he still felt guilty. So Luke had been left in charge of the orphaned and abandoned children of the pack. Luke and Jace's mother, Jocelyn, the mate of the Alpha. The two had taken in the three Lightwood children, who had been left orphans, and raised them as their own, together with Jace and his younger sister Clary. The seven of them had moved around a lot, had a hard time finding a place they belonged. For a while they had stayed in the big city, had joined a pack there. But then Jocelyn had died and... they had left. A fresh start, because the pain was too great.

"Jace! Max! Come back here and help us unpack!", called Alec out pointedly.

"Coming!", called Jace back, looking over his shoulder at the mansion one last time.

/break\

"It's been a while since we last bunked together", noted Alec with a sigh.

Jace grinned at his older brother. "Well, can't expect us to get a house the size of that mansion."

"Mansion?", echoed Alec confused, turning to look at his brothers.

"The one. On the hill", huffed Max, pointing out the window. "How have you not seen it?"

"By helping dad put together furniture all day", grunted Alec gruffly.

Though he did turn to look out of the window and look at the mansion. With Alec distracted by the mansion and by Max telling the same story he had just told Jace outside, Jace wandered out into the hall. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom. Jace and Alec had the room on their right, with Isabelle and Clary having the room opposite theirs – a pretty green plate saying _Izzy &Clary_ hanging at the door. The one they had on their room back in New York too. There was a bathroom next to the girls' room and opposite it – next to Alec and Jace's room – was a very small room, more meant to be a closet of sorts. The options for Max had been to either bunk with Alec and Jace, or convert the closet into his room. It wasn't spacious, but at least he would have privacy.

"Cla—ary, what are you doing?", asked Jace with a grin.

He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and came to stand next to her. Inside the closet were Simon and Isabelle, putting together the bunk bed for Max. The bed on top and beneath the bed room for a desk – they had to be creative with what little space there was.

"Look at them flirt while building", whispered Clary mischievously.

"Glasses guy. He brought us a casserole last night, right?", wondered Jace.

Simon Lewis. The Lewis family was living right next door, a single mother with two children – Rebecca, around Alec's age and Simon, around Clary and Isabelle's age. The guy had been gaping at Jace's sisters yesterday already. Seemed he wanted to get to know them better. Well, long as he helped put together furniture. Jace cleared his throat, grinning amused.

"Hey, how's it going in there?", asked Jace, grinning directly at Isabelle.

"Great. It is going great. Simon is a great help. Go away", replied Isabelle pointedly.

"Right, so you guys hungry? Because I was about to order pizza for everyone, since we've been working hard all day long", offered Jace fondly. "Anything specific you want?"

"No ham, please. I'm Jewish. But I am a pizza enthusiast", declared Simon.

"Pizza it is then. I'll tell you when it gets here. And, thanks for your help, Simon."

"Of course! We're good neighbors here", replied Simon with a smile.

"I'm _sure_ it has nothing to do with Izzy", whispered Clary to herself.

Isabelle threw something after them, while Clary and Jace left, laughing to themselves.

/break\

Jace and Clary were both omegas. It was nice having another omega right in the family, to share this with. It made Jace feel less alone. The Lightwood trio were all betas and Luke was an alpha. Being the only omega in the family would be seriously frustrating. Jace and Clary got to turn their basement into a heat-room; many pillows, a large bed, a fridge for food and water. It was also sound-isolated, to spare them the embarrassment. But all of that was only more work.

Even between the six of them, it took them three weeks until the house was _properly_ livable. The isolation on the basement, painting the walls, putting the furniture together, unpacking.

"To the new Garroway-home!", declared Luke and raised his beer.

Izzy and Clary were exhausted and leaning against each other, Clary having her feet in Jace's lap, next to Isabelle their new friends – after the first two days, Simon had started coming with his friends Maia and Bat. Which was kind of ironic because it turned out that Bat and Maia were werewolves, just like them. More or less. Luke was a proper _wolf_ , Jace and the others were different brands of shapeshifters. Clary was a fox, just like their mother had been. Jace was a Golden Retriever and the Lightwoods were Border Collies. Maybe, just maybe, they could join a good pack here. The last one hadn't been too thrilled on most of them not being wolves. It was what had made moving away again much easier. Luke knew someone here, from the old days. That was why he had decided to move back here. His childhood home, before he had moved and met Jocelyn and the others and joined the... wrong kind of pack. Back to the roots for him.

"So, you're going to start at our school, right?", asked Simon excitedly.

"Clary and Isabelle are", confirmed Luke. "We just wanted to settle in before that."

"What about you guys?", asked Bat curiously, looking at Jace and Alec.

"Looking for a job", replied Alec. "Dad got transferred to the police department here, so at least he has a secure job, but with six people, we need more than one income."

"Yeah. Job", sighed Jace frustrated.

"What, would rather kick back and enjoy doing nothing?", asked Maia teasingly.

"Would rather study music", offered Clary gently. "He plays the piano like an angel."

"Jace is a real prodigy", agreed Isabelle enthusiastically.

"It's just music. Not much of a career in that", laughed Jace. "I'll find a good job."

The look on Luke's face was pained and guilty. If he could, he'd give each of his kids the chance to do whatever they wanted to do with their lives. But money was a thing they needed to live.

"Where is Max?", asked Luke as he looked around their little gathering.

"I swear he was here when we still had pizza", said Simon startled.

Outside, lightning lit up the sky and dramatically illuminated the mansion. Jace heaved a sigh.

"I have an idea where he may be", chuckled Jace. "I'll go get him."

"Are you sure? I can-", sighed Luke, ready to get up himself.

"No, dad, you've been doing enough all day. I'll get Max", assured Jace.

He put his own glass of ice-tea down to leave the house. The night was stormy, which looked even more dramatic and Max liked mysteries and drama, so he had probably been bored with them all and decided that the night was perfect to investigate the mansion. Jace shuddered at the cold wind and rain. He pulled his coat closely around himself as he made his way uphill.

"Max!", called Jace out. "Ma—ax. I know you're around here somewhere, right?"

To himself, he hoped that Max hadn't broken into the mansion and bothered the 'grumpy, old panther'. Panthers were predators, dangerous. And Max was only a pup. Jace shuddered, soaked to the bone by the time he reached the mansion. The light inside was on, that was something.

"Max?", called Jace out, swallowing hard.

"What is with the ruckus out here?"

The door to the mansion was thrown open and Jace just stared. So dramatic. A night robe that whooshed in the wind of the hastily thrown-open door, a tumbler of sorts in one hand, a glare on a handsome face. Very handsome face. Framed by a well-trimmed goatee, his dark eyes popping with the coal around them. Not dark. For a moment, as he spoke, they flashed _golden_ , before they turned dark once more. The scent of alpha intoxicated Jace, with no door between them. Unmated, handsome alpha. Jace forgot what he wanted to say, too enchanted.

"You're soaking wet, blondie. At least come inside", sighed the alpha.

Jace suspected that his scent of unmated omega had eased the alpha, because the annoyance seemed to melt off his face as he stepped aside, ushering Jace inside. Shuddering, Jace rubbed his arms.

"I... Thank you. I'm searching for... my brother. Have you seen a pup? Ten years old, brunette?"

"Filled with mischief? Likes hot chocolate?", asked the alpha dryly. "In my living room. Come."

Jace entered the mansion, just to be stopped by a hand pressed against his chest. He held his breath, nearly on instinct, because he could feel the body-heat, through his clothes. Warm hand. His eyes fluttered shut as the scent of the alpha was so close now. It had been a while since he was last alone with an unmated alpha like that. His scent was amazing. Cinnamon, spicy, warm like firewood. Jace instinctively leaned into the nice scent, leaning more against the hand on his chest.

"You, wait here. I'll bring you... at least a towel. You'll be dripping all over my floors."

"...Right", whispered Jace, tearing himself out of his trance.

He flushed embarrassed. It had been a while since he last hooked up with someone and he usually just went for mundies. He had never actually _been_ with an alpha before. This was just pent-up horniness. Pretty, handsome alpha like that. Jace watched him go and waited for his return.

"There you go. Dry yourself up some", offered the alpha as he returned with the towel.

"Thank you...", sighed Jace, letting the rest of the sentence hang there.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane", filled the alpha in. "And you are...?"

"Jace Garroway. We just moved into the house at the end of the street at the foot of the hill."

Magnus hummed at that, just standing there and watching him as Jace ruffled his hair dry, shaking himself like a dog. Some habits just stuck, even in human form. When he looked at the other again, Magnus was smiling amused – most likely by the dog-like shake.

"My brother", requested Jace as he took off his jacket.

He hung it up and wrapped himself in the large, warm towel before following the alpha into the living room. Max just sat there, wrapped up in a fluffy-looking blanket, holding a mug and staring into the fire-place. Scowling to himself, Jace approached Max.

"What are you doing here? Dad's worried sick", huffed Jace annoyed. "You just disappeared."

"I got bored. And the lightning was really ominous", replied Max sheepishly. "I just wanted to check it out, but then it stared _really_ pouring and Magnus said I should stay until the rain gets better but I left without my phone and I definitely don't remember any of your numbers."

Heaving a sigh, Jace got his own phone out of his pocket to call their dad. "Dad? I found him. He's at Mister Bane's mansion. We both are. But the storm keeps getting worse..."

"You can both stay until it stops raining", assured Magnus gently.

"...And Mister Bane says we can stay until the rain stops. That okay? See you then. Love you." As he pocketed his phone, he turned to look at Magnus. "Thank you, that's very generous of you."

"Well, if you're going to stay here, go and get a warm shower", suggested Magnus. "You too, little one. I'll go and get you both dry clothes too, mh."

"You heard the man, Maxie. C'mon, we don't want you to get sick and miss the first week at your new school", urged Jace on, ruffling his little brother's hair.

Magnus led them upstairs and now, Jace let his gaze wander. Everything was very old-fashioned, but in a fancy way. Elegant, downright royal. And Magnus definitely had good taste, on top of clearly being filthy rich. _How_ was the alpha still unmated...?

"Here, you can take this bathroom, Maxwell, and your brother can take the next."

"He has _multiple bathrooms_ ", groaned Max. "Imagine having multiple bathrooms."

"At least we no longer have a boiler in this house so we'll actually have hot water, even if we get a turn after Izzy and Clary", offered Jace amused. "Don't make a mess in there."

"Take your time", offered Magnus as he showed Jace a bathroom of his own.

"Thank you." Jace offered a smile before going into the bathroom.

It was gorgeous, which at this point wasn't a surprise. He quickly stripped out of his wet clothes, dumped them in the sink and then got into the spacious shower-cabin. The water-pressure was perfect and the hot water relaxed him after the cold rain. Closing his eyes, he sighed contently. After soaking in the hot water for a bit, he reached for the shampoo, which smelt like flowers. He took his time in the shower before he toweled himself dry again. Mh. Clothes. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he headed outside to go looking for Magnus.

"Uhm, Mister Bane?", called Jace out. "You said something about-"

"Clothes. Yes." Magnus rounded the corner with a smile. "I brought your brother his first. Here."

"Thank you. For everything. Like not calling the cops on my idiot brother."

"Oh, he's a child. And I know my home is very... tempting for children. You should see the business I have on Halloween, all the children from town venturing up here on dares."

Magnus laughed. It was a very pretty laugh. Jace blinked a couple of times before he took the clothes from the alpha and headed back to the bathroom. Surprisingly not fancy. Just sweatpants and a warm, thick hoodie. Jace purred pleased as he snuggled into the warm hoodie that smelt like the alpha. Content, he made his way back to the living room, to find Max and Magnus there.

"I made more hot chocolate, or are you hungry?", asked Magnus.

"No. No, we just ate pizza. But I will take the chocolate. Thank you again, Mister Bane."

"Please, call me Magnus", offered Magnus with a charming smile.

The man was at least fifteen years Jace's senior. Well, he had been living here when his dad had been a child, so it figured that he must be at least around Luke's age. At least not _old_ -old, as Max had put it so cheekily the other day. Accepting the chocolate, Jace took a seat on the couch.

"You have a beautiful home, Mister Ba—Magnus. It's... gorgeous."

"So are you", whispered Magnus, though when Jace looked at him confused, he repeated. "So is yours. The old house, you renovated it. It looks beautiful now."

Curious, Jace could have sworn Magnus had said something different there. Shaking his head, Jace instead turned his focus to the large windows to see the storm still raging outside. And it was already nearly midnight. Furrowing his brows, Jace looked at his little brother.

"You can stay the night, if you'd like", offered Magnus. "The little one should sleep."

"The _little one_ isn't that little! Give me three more years and I'll be taller than Jace", declared Max.

"Sure thing, pipsqueak", chuckled Jace, ruffling Max's hair again. "Thank you for the offer, M... Magnus. I'll... call dad and ask him if that's okay with him, let him know we're staying. Would you... show Max where he can sleep so he can _go to bed_?"

Max groaned in frustration, though he obediently followed Magnus out of the living room. By the time Magnus returned without Max, Jace had finished his call. Pocketing his phone, he smiled at the alpha. Magnus was gorgeous, that smile could charm pants off people – Jace knew, because his pants felt the desire to meet the floor. Clearing his throat, Jace took another sip of hot chocolate.

"How has your father been since he moved away?", inquired Magnus.

Ah. He must have recognized the last name and put one and one together. Maybe Magnus and Luke were childhood friends? A voice in the back of Jace's head whispered at him _don't get a crush on your dad's childhood friend_. Good advise, he hoped he'd heed it.

"Ups and downs...", drawled Jace vaguely.

"And a lot of children", noted Magnus curiously, motioning at Jace.

"He... He's my stepfather, actually", whispered Jace softly. "Me and my sister Clary. Mom and him adopted Max and his two older siblings – Izzy and Alec."

"He always did want a big family", chuckled Magnus softly. "Would you like some wine?"

"Uhm... I'm nineteen", offered Jace awkwardly. "Don't know if you wanna get in trouble with my dad for giving me alcohol."

"Oh please, your father and I used to sneak the whiskey from his dad when we were seventeen", said Magnus amused. "And then your father threw up in his mother's favorite purse."

Jace laughed as he imagined that. "So, you and dad are old friends?"

"Ouch. Don't call me 'old'", huffed Magnus offended. "But yes, we are friends. What about your mother? I mean, who is your mother? Do I know her, by any chance...?"

"Her name is... was... Jocelyn. Jocelyn Fray", replied Jace, voice dropping a little.

"Oh. I'm... sorry for your loss, dear. Is that why he decided to return back home?"

"Yeah. We always had a problem... fitting in, but after mom died... we just... Fresh start."

"Fresh starts are important", hummed Magnus gently.

His eyes were so intense. They made Jace feel bare. Not even in a naked sense – Jace was very comfortable with his body and didn't mind being naked. It was as though Magnus could see straight into his very soul. Swallowing hard, Jace tucked his feet under his body. This alpha was intense.

"I... should probably head to bed too. It's been a very long and intense... I mean, exhausting day."

Clearing his throat, Jace got up. Magnus smiled at him in amusement but then he also got up.

"Let me show you to a spare bedroom, Jace."

Such a gentleman. So charming. How could Jace _not_ be weak to that...? Sighing softly, Jace followed Magnus to a beautiful bedroom with a huge bed. He made a small keening sound.

"That bed is _so big_ ", whispered Jace longingly, staring at it.

"Mh, it's smaller than mine, since it's only one of the guest-beds. But I do hope you sleep well."

"Thank you. Uh, you too, Magnus. I'll... see you in the morning."

/break\

Magnus smiled to himself as he made breakfast. Usually, he just had coffee, got ready and left for work. Today, he had visitors to feed. The thought put him in a strangely good mood. First, there had been that endearing, mischievous pup, breaking into the mansion, then the pup's older brother had followed. Older brother was a breathtaking omega with golden-blonde hair and those bright, blue eyes. Oh, Magnus had always been weak to those baby-blues. And those full lips. Not to mention the omega's sweet, alluring scent. Honey and roses. It made Magnus' mouth water.

"Good morning. Da—amn, I slept so well."

Someone yawned loudly behind him and as Magnus turned around, he was greeted by the beautiful sight of the pretty omega stretching so far, the shirt riled up just enough to reveal a sliver of skin and a hipbone. Suddenly, Magnus was growing very hungry.

"I'm glad to hear that. And good morning. I have breakfast ready in a few minutes. Your brother?"

"On his way", assured Jace. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, just... sit down and look pretty", instructed Magnus playfully.

"Can do that, have years of experience with that", hummed Jace cheekily.

"I can tell", hummed Magnus to himself, looking Jace up and down.

Jace blinked a couple of times, cheeks flushing at that. How sweet. Licking his lips, Magnus returned his attention to the food. Perhaps he should not be thinking about eating the omega's ass, considering the omega was Luke's son. Luke _might_ take issue with that. But it was such a pretty ass.

"I... Thanks again, for everything. You're a very good... neighbor. And person."

"I am many things", agreed Magnus, smiling to himself.

"Morning! What's for breakfast?", asked Max as he interrupted them.

That was one way to ruin the moment. Still, Magnus smiled. It had been a while since he last made breakfast for someone else. Sharing a meal with Max and Jace was very pleasant. It warmed his heart. That big mansion of his, it was very empty and lonely. He had longed for a mate and a family for a long, _long_ time now. Luke wasn't the only one who had always dreamed of it.

/break\

"Can't believe that you broke into the neighbor's house", huffed Isabelle amused.

"Yes, really", grunted Alec with a more pointed look, shaking his head.

"I didn't necessarily _break in_ , the window was _open_ ", countered Max. "I mean, really, I did Magnus a _favor_! His window open in that weather! The room would have flooded otherwise."

"Yes, you are a regular Samaritan, Maxie", laughed Clary, ruffling his hair.

"Can I go back there to play, dad?", asked Max while he tried to dodge Clary.

"Oh? Does Magnus have children?", asked Luke surprised at that.

"No, he's unmated", replied Jace without missing a beat.

All heads turned toward him to stare at him, before Isabelle and Clary exchanged a knowing grin. Luke quirked one eyebrow at his middle son, while Max started giggling softly.

"Curious. That was not the question", drawled Luke.

"Jace has a cru—ush", snickered Max. "He kept staring all doe-eyed at Magnus!"

"Did not", hissed Jace, cheeks red. "He's just – good looking, that's all."

"Mh. Unmated and good looking", repeated Luke. "Interesting that those are the first things to come up. So when you spent _the night_ , where exactly did you spend it...?"

"In a guest-room, dad, don't be gross", groaned Jace frustrated.

"But did you wa—ant to spend it somewhere else?", chimed Isabelle teasingly, nudging him.

Jace snarled at the beta, cheeks dark-red. So he might have thought about Magnus when falling asleep, but that was just... hormones, or something? Magnus was very attractive. Biting his lips, Jace leaned back, the image of Magnus as he had opened the door coming to his mind again.

"Wow. Jace really has a crush", whispered Clary amazed. "Look at that dreamy expression."

"Wait, didn't Max say the guy is _old_?", asked Isabelle after a moment, frowning.

"He's a childhood friend of mine. So no, he isn't _old_. Though definitely too old for you, Jace."

"Dad, stop it", grunted Jace frustrated. "Besides, I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions."

"And the decision you made is the neighbor?", wondered Alec.

"Oh shut up, like you haven't been staring at Bat's ass the whole time him and Simon put together the kitchen cabinet", snorted Jace pointedly, smirking at Alec's blush.

"I am already regretting this move", sighed Luke exhausted.

/break\

Alec went on his first date with Bat and, after helping him dress for it, Jace found himself wandering off toward Magnus' mansion. The other shapeshifter looked surprised as he opened the door to greet Jace, but he gladly welcomed him in and offered him a tea.

"What brings you here? Without your brother, no less", asked Magnus curiously.

"I... don't know", admitted Jace with a shrug. "Guess I don't really... know anyone outside my family here? I mean, the neighbor came over and helped us and I'm getting along really well with him, but Simon's a mundie and... I don't know, I wanted to talk to someone?"

"Okay. What about?", wanted Magnus to know in a gentle voice.

"My older brother Alec is on his first _real_ date", replied Jace. "He's never really been dating before. He was always very busy with... well, with helping our parents take care of us. He's the oldest. Isabelle, me, Clary and Max, we're all younger than him. And... well, mom and dad always had both hands full with the five of us, so Alec, he grew up... quickly."

"Mh, sounds like he really deserves that date", offered Magnus slowly, waiting for more.

"He does. I'm not... I'm happy for him. Bat seems nice, he's also a beta like Alec. And he seems nice, you know. I mean, I've only known the guy for three weeks now, but... he seems nice?"

"So you came to talk to me because you're... happy for your brother?"

"Yes. No", Jace interrupted himself to heave a sigh. "I just... I don't know. I really don't. I'm happy for Alec and I hope he's going to be happy."

"Are you, perhaps, lonely?", asked Magnus after a moment. "You're happy for him, but you're lonely. You would... like to have someone too? Is that it?"

Jace stayed quiet, looking into his tea-cup. "...I don't know. Maybe. I've never really... either. I mean, I've hooked up with people and had flings, but this genuine... flirty cuteness and dates?"

"Ah, a closet romantic", teased Magnus amused.

"Perhaps a bit. I don't know", shrugged Jace defensively. "What about you? I mean, you're... unmated. But you're clearly a catch, so what's the problem? Not into love?"

"Oh, I'm clearly a catch?", echoed Magnus, smiling pleased.

"Obviously. Look how you live. You're rich, you have great taste. You are very attractive. I'd say your personality can't be the problem either considering how kind you were to my brother and me. And your shift-form, from what I hear, is a black panther, which just oozes power so that can't be it in the shifter-community either", replied Jace, making a dismissive motion. "Don't avoid the question. What's the problem? Why are you... single? Choice, or is there some dark curse...?"

"There is no curse", assured Magnus, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I'm just... unlucky in love. The last one... The last omega I courted, she cheated on me and left me rather... vulnerable."

"I'm... sorry to hear that", offered Jace a bit awkwardly after a moment.

"So, I suppose... I'm waiting for the right omega to come around", tagged Magnus on.

"Well, you shouldn't wait for one to be dropped into your lap. They are rarely delivered home."

Magnus chuckled softly to himself at that. "Well, _you_ were delivered directly to my house. Twice, now. So I don't know, but that doesn't seem too much like a stretch..."

Jace cleared his throat awkwardly at that, trying to avoid looking at the alpha. Why had he come here, of all places? When his brother was on a happy date...? He barely even knew Magnus.

"You're always welcomed here. Your... siblings too, of course", offered Magnus after a moment.

"Thank you. That's... very generous of you."

"Well, it gets... lonely here. But... I do enjoy your company. It'd be nice to get to know you."

"...Likewise", whispered Jace, offering Magnus a soft smile at that.

/break\

Magnus' eyes sparkled as he watched the pack run around outside. While the front of his mansion overlooked the road, the back of his mansion overlooked the small forest. The reason why the Garroway family had returned here, Luke knew this place was ideal to raise pups. The Garroways had integrated well into the pack of the neighborhood; Jace had told him so.

The two had become quite close friends over the past weeks. Magnus had even befriended Jace's older brother, Alexander. The young man had started working in Magnus' store – Magnus owned a US-wide chain of magic stores, particularly for shifters, warlocks and other magical beings.

Max was a frequent guest over at the manor too, sometimes accompanied by one of his sisters. Clarissa and Isabelle, they were both charming and sweet girls. Clarissa an artist and Isabelle the head of the cheerleaders already. Magnus had come to care greatly for Luke's family.

Yet he found himself caring about Jace in particular. In a different way than he cared about the others. The young omega had enchanted him in a manner he hadn't been enchanted in a long time...

Eyes flashing, Magnus decided to join the little run when a flash of golden fur caught his attention.

Jace Garroway was a Golden Retriever. A very gorgeous puppy. Large paws carried Magnus quickly toward the retreating form of the Golden Retriever, into the woods. Jace stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with a giant black panther.

" _Hello, little puppy_ ", greeted Magnus in a low purr.

" _M... Magnus_?", asked Jace startled, jumping back a bit.

Magnus grinned and tilted his head. The next moment, he was being circled by an overly excited Border Collie pup – an actual pup, still so young. Max was talking a mile an hour in excitement.

" _Max, stop circling Magnus like that. Magnus, do you want to join our run_?"

Magnus turned to face the large wolf. Luke. The wolf looked serious. Mh. He must by now suspect that Magnus had a special kind of interest in Jace... Magnus offered him a smile.

" _I'd be delighted to, Lucian_!"

/break\

"Simon is so cu—ute", sighed Isabelle with a smile.

She sat crosslegged on the couch, Clary behind her and braiding her thick, dark hair. There was a teasing grin on Clary's lips as she braided and looked at Jace. Jace watched his sisters, though his focus kept drifting, his eyes wandering to the window to look at the mansion.

"He's a dork. I didn't even know dork was your type", mused Jace surprised.

"I didn't know your type was 'eccentric, older professor', yet here we are", drawled Isabelle.

"I am _not_ dating Magnus", corrected Jace pointedly, glaring at his sisters.

"But you wa—ant to", chimed Clary teasingly. "You should have seen your tail wag when Magnus joined our pack-run last week. I swear, I thought you were going to roll onto your back..."

"Did you _see_ him?", hissed Jace. "That big, lean panther? I mean... _shit_."

"Wow, you are _so_ into him", huffed Isabelle. "Why don't you ask him out?"

Jace glowered at them and decided to try and ignore them. He definitely wasn't going to make the first move on his dad's childhood friend. That was just going to be embarrassing. But he admitted that the omega inside of him was even more interested in Magnus ever since that big, strong panther had appeared in the woods. He had never seen Magnus' shift-form before – Magnus had seen his, because Jace and Max had chased each other throughout Magnus' garden and house before, but Magnus had never shown his. What a magnificent, mighty panther. Jace just wanted to curl up against the alpha, feel those strong paws around himself... He also would like to pet the big kitten.

/break\

Jace _liked_ petting the big kitten. He hid his smile in Magnus' neck as he ran his fingers through the soft fur of Magnus' belly. The huge panther was laying on his side, legs spread out, pawing with his front paws. Jace had just... _asked_. He had wanted to see Magnus' shift-form again, without the running, and he really wanted to see what the panther's fur felt like. So he had figured he'd just ask. And Magnus had simply laughed and shifted, nudging his large head against Jace's chest.

"Pretty kitty", teased Jace as he scratched Magnus' chin.

The panther growled in warning at that and rolled over. Jace yelped as the panther came to lay sprawled out on top of him, staring down at Jace with those intense amber eyes. Magnus tilted his head and opened his mouth – and then a large, sand-paper tongue started licking his face. Laughing, Jace tried to push the panther off, but well, it was an entire, huge, heavy panther.

"Ma—agnus", yelped Jace. "Stop it, that's just entirely unfair."

Magnus changed back and suddenly the laughter died in Jace's throat. Because instead of a large cat, there was now a handsome alpha straddling him, pinning him to the ground, looking at him with those intense amber eyes. They were so close and Jace could feel Magnus' body pressed against him like that. Swallowing hard, Jace held tightly onto Magnus' sleeves, his arms.

"M... Magnus...", whispered Jace, voice breaking a little.

The alpha tilted his head and reached one hand out to cup Jace's cheek, his thumb running soft circles against his skin. Closing his eyes, Jace leaned into the touch, relishing in the warmth of his alpha's touch. When he opened his eyes again, Magnus was even closer, head tilted a little.

"I want to kiss you so badly", whispered Magnus, voice low and dark.

"Then _do it_ ", gasped Jace out, entangling his fingers in Magnus' hair, bringing him closer.

Finally, for the first time, their lips touched. Jace gasped at the warm touch of soft lips and Magnus wasted no time as the omega's mouth opened so willingly, his tongue sneaking in to plunder it. Jace's fingers tugged on Magnus' hair as he desperately clung onto the alpha – not that Magnus was any less desperate. His hand on Jace's cheek had wandered down to Jace's waist, slipping beneath his shirt. His thumb was running circles over Jace's hip-bone. The other hand though, it had run over the underside of Jace's thigh and grasped him by the underside of his knee, lifting Jace's leg up and giving himself more space to sit between Jace's legs.

"Jace", growled Magnus as the parted, his eyes golden.

" _Alpha_ ", countered Jace in a dark voice, pulling Magnus right back into the kiss.

His own free hand was roaming Magnus' back, tracing muscles, clinging onto the alpha. Their clothes got rumpled as both tried to touch each other more. Finally, Jace simply tugged off Magnus' shirt. He made a pleased sound as he got to see all those nicely defined abs.

"Well, that doesn't seem too fair", hummed Magnus, playing with the hem of Jace's shirt.

"You're right. I'm all for equal opportunity ogling", smirked Jace and stripped off his shirt.

"Very nice", purred Magnus pleased, licking his lips.

He latched onto the omega's pulse-point and then made his way down his chest, kissing and biting. Jace arched his back, his fingers tracing all of Magnus' torso like he was trying to copy every dent and muscle to memory. Magnus growled playfully as Jace rolled them over and came to straddle Magnus' waist. Grinning at the alpha, Jace leaned in to kiss down Magnus' chest.

"I've wanted to do this for _months_ now", sighed Jace, hands trailing up Magnus' arms.

"So have I", agreed Magnus. "But I admit, I wanted this to happen in... bed. Not on the rug."

"It's a nice rug", offered Jace playfully. "And the bed would mean I'd have to let go of you..."

Magnus rolled them over once more and got up before picking the omega up. Jace blinked, legs around Magnus' waist and arms around his neck. Leaning down, he kissed the alpha.

"Okay, I do like this idea", whispered Jace against Magnus' lips.

Magnus carried him toward the bedroom, where he laid the omega out in front of him. Sitting down with him, Magnus slowly opened Jace's pants and as he bent down to kiss him once more, he pulled down those pants. Jace's hands busied themselves with Magnus' pants, eager to get him out of them too. As they were both finally naked, Magnus ran his hands down Jace's spine to cup his ass. He could feel the wet, the slick of his omega. Smiling, Magnus slipped his fingers between the cheeks, toward his hole. Carefully, he pushed in and started scissoring Jace as soon as he had two fingers in. His mouth was distracting Jace with deep kisses. When Jace felt loose enough, the omega was also growing impatient, his fingers wrapped around Magnus' cock, massaging it.

"Enough. I want you _now_ , Magnus", growled Jace, biting Magnus' earlobe.

Magnus laughed at that, adjusting Jace and pulling his cheeks apart so he could reach the omega's entrance. He eased his way in slowly, despite how eager he was to be inside his omega. His lips found their way to Jace's pulse, kissing and biting, determined to leave a mark. The pace he set was slow at first, drawing it out for as long as he could, but Jace simply felt _so good_ around him. He picked up the pace, fucking Jace hard and deep. Fingers that had been greedy to touch now scratched on each other as they tried to cling onto one another. The closer Magnus got, the more his knot started to swell. Magnus thrust harder and deeper, pushing his knot in before it became too thick. Jace made a strangled noise at that and it turned into a drawn-out, greedy moan as the knot fully caught on him, locking them together before the alpha came and filled him up.

" _Fuck_ ", hissed Jace as he came too, shooting ropes of cum.

"You're right", groaned Magnus breathlessly.

He carefully collapsed down, tucking the omega close against his chest. Jace curled against him, a pleased and satisfied look on his face as he rested his head on Magnus' chest.

"So... my dad might not be the biggest fan of this", drawled Jace carefully.

"Oh, he has given me the shovel-talk weeks ago", assured Magnus lightly. "He also knows that I wouldn't simply... take advantage of you. He knows my intentions are sincere."

"You have _intentions_?", echoed Jace curiously, kissing Magnus' cheek.

"Yes, of course, my dear", whispered Magnus softly.

His voice was gentle and so was the look in his eyes as he cupped Jace's face. Jace smiled faintly, his cheeks darkening at the sincerity on Magnus' face. So instead, he leaned in to kiss Magnus properly. His eyelids fluttered shut and he smiled into the kiss as he found himself very eager about Magnus' intentions. _His_ panther, _his_ alpha. His Magnus.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, posting-time wise, 2AM is an unusual time because I usually go for the early afternoon, buuut as of two hours ago it is officially my birthday and in age-old tradition, I wrote a fic for myself so why not post it right away! Have some Jagnus shapeshifters because I wanted some Jagnus shapeshifters ;D


End file.
